


All My Friends

by AllthePainofChemicalDays



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe-Purge, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, I Don't Even Know, Triggers, Violence, josh's pink hair, kind of more platonic?, murder boyfriends, or something like that?, skeleton hoodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllthePainofChemicalDays/pseuds/AllthePainofChemicalDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Purge AU based on a pic I saw on Instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning   
> Don't read if you think this could trigger you!   
> it's tagged for a reason

    A young man walks down a dimly lit street, swinging a bat. There’s a certain rhythm to the way he moves. Starting and stopping, as though he was led by an unheard beat. His skeleton hoodie, shines faintly in the dark. His eyes glow red from underneath a black beanie. He bares his teeth in a feral grin, swinging the bat back and forth.

    “All my friends are Heathens”

    “Take it slow” Another voice joins his. A pink-haired man steps out of the shadows and into step with first.

    The first laughs, a high-pitched laugh, that stutters off into a hum. They don’t need words to understand each other. They don’t need words to know exactly what the other is thinking. They continue down the street.

    “Watch it” The pink-haired man says, sticking an arm out in front of the first, while simultaneously cocking the shot gun in his other hand. A group of men stop in front of them, streetlights casting long shadows behind them. They laugh. A few of them leer at skeleton boy, one licks his lips. They trade glances at each other that say, this should be easy. Their posture screams confidence. And yet…

    The pair don’t seem like a challenge. They look weak. One tall and skinny as a rail, with just a bat for a weapon. The other with hair dyed pink, with little definition, a ridiculously colorful tattoo twisting around one arm, and a shotgun that would take ages to reload. They smile. They want them to think that.

    The boys look at each other, and smile.

    “You scared, Ty?”

    “No, Jishwa”

    It’s as simple as that.

    They raise their weapons, and all Hell descends onto the group of men.

…--…

    Teeth bared and laughing breathlessly they run hand in hand through the streets. Tyler’s once black-painted hands now drip red, and Josh’s gun has rust-colored splotches on it. They are fearless, they are strong, and they are dangerous. Josh looks at his…friend? The red contacts can’t hide the way his pupils have grown larger, as though he’d just smoked some really good weed. The white of the bones on his jacket are now stained. Josh knows he’d follow Ty anywhere. He’d die for him. And Tyler knows it too.

    Panting, Tyler stops, pulling Josh to him, as he tries to regulate his breathing. Josh lets go of his hand and looks around. They’re stopped on an unfamiliar street, somewhere in the heart of their great city. He shivers, and glances down at Tyler, who braces himself with his hands on his knees, bent over with the bat lying next to a hole in the road. Josh shakes his head, grinning; Tyler sometimes sings about how the government needs to fill the holes in the road with cement. As the wind picks up and a gun goes off somewhere nearby, Josh suddenly wishes he’d thought to wear a jacket instead of leaving his apartment with a ratty tank-top. He looks wistfully at Tyler’s hoodie.

    Tyler glances up at Josh, sees him rub at his arms, and then at the red eyeshadow around his eyes that Tyler told him to put on. He straightens and shrugs out of his hoodie.

    “Josh.” He gestures with the jacket towards his…boyfriend? Were they boyfriends after killing those men? Josh quirks an eyebrow at him, but gladly takes it. Left in nothing but a flowy black tank-top, Tyler picks up his bat and they walk down the street looking for their next potential victim.

…--…

    It hadn’t always been like this. Once upon a dark Purge night, Tyler had been walking home to his apartment. He’d been scared, terrified. The Purge had started an hour ago, but Ty had to close at work, and then his car wouldn’t start, so he’d been stuck with just an old wooden baseball bat stuffed in his backseat serving as a weapon as he made his way through the dangerous city.

    He held the bat up, close to his chest and his face. He was tall, but didn’t know how to use his height to his advantage. He stayed at the edge of the streetlights, not wanting to be seen. He hummed to himself, flinching every time he heard a noise. The darkness of the alleys only proved to heighten his fear. He never made it home.

    A man stepped out to block his path. He was much taller and bigger. Tyler backed away from him, his bat falling to his side. The man smiled and stepped into the light. He had the body of a boxer, all muscles.

    “Uh, excuse me, I’m just trying to get home. I’m not doing any purging, so um it’d be great if we could just go our separate ways,” Ty mustered up all his courage and went to walk past the man. He vaguely saw a fist come flying towards his face, out of the corner of his eye, and then he was down on the sidewalk, holding his nose as blood dripped onto his shirt.

    His head felt foggy, but he thought he heard the guy say, “Too bad kid, I am.” He was dragged up onto his feet and pulled into the alley.

    “No no no wait! Wait, I don’t have a lot of money but you can have it! Please, just let me go home!” Tyler pleaded, tears running down his cheeks.

    “I don’t want your money kid. I want you.” The man shoved him up against the cold brick of the alley and started fumbling with his belt. Ty’s eyes widened, and he pushed at the man’s hands, realizing with horror what the man meant.

    “No! Please don’t!” The man slapped him, and put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. He closed his eyes tight as the guy tugged his skinny jeans down with his other hand. Just as the man went to turn Tyler around, he was struck from behind and went down like a sack of bricks.

    Sobbing, Tyler sank to the ground, pulling at his jeans. A blue-haired man kicked at the body lying motionless and squatted down.

    “Please…please leave me alone. Please.”

    “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay now, I knocked that guy out. You’re okay now. What’s your name? I’m Josh.” Josh stuck his hand out, but when the kid didn’t move, he lowered it. “Look, I know you don’t believe me, but I’m not going to hurt you,” he sighed.

    “If you’re not going to hurt me than why are you out here purging?” Tyler spat like it was a curse. Josh shrugged, “I had some anger I needed to get out.” Ty still looked skeptical, but took the offered hand and stood, pulling his jeans up.

    Tyler mumbled something under his breath, when the blue-haired man went to retrieve his forgotten bat. “What was that?”

    “Tyler, my name’s Tyler.” Josh grinned.

    “Nice to meet you Tyler.”

…--…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :D


End file.
